


Royal Confession

by LavaKenn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mentions of Suicide, Mutual Pining, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Set Monsters Free, Reader Was In The Underground, Reader was adopted into the Dreemurr family, Romance, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, character deaths mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavaKenn/pseuds/LavaKenn
Summary: Oneshot off of the idea that the reader was the one who set monsters free and fell in love with Sans. Mentions of character deaths and slight mention of suicide so that's your warning and it's in the tags.





	Royal Confession

Her mother and father had passed away unexpectedly. No one saw it coming, not even Alphys the royal scientist or Undyne their closest security that was always by their side. The day the king and queen of all monsters fell was a tragic and confusing day for her. After their funeral was even more confusing. She was the only heir to the throne, even though she was not blood-related, she had been adopted in and had been trusted to rule one day. She did not expect it to be so soon after her 23rd birthday. She also didn't expect to be sitting in the throne room waiting for possible suitors to take her hand in marriage.

All her life she had dreamt of her wedding day, and she had already found the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with though, Sans the skeleton. She had fallen in love with Sans in her teenage years and had only fallen deeper as she grew older. Though she had never truly shown her feelings to him out of fear of rejection. She knew he was skeptical of her then, but they had only grown closer since those days. They were like best friends, they had spent so much time together. He was always there to make her have fun despite her small requirements as a royal. That's how she figured she had fallen for him so quickly. He was always there, through the nightmares, through the heart breaks when she had tried to start dating as a newly teen, even though her more personal tragedies, he was always there. He helped her study for school and he had probably been the only reason she passed at the top of her classes when she had gone through a deep depression. His puns always made her smile and laugh and his charm always warmed her heart.

She could never ruin their friendship by telling him how she really felt. How much she loved him.

As she sat there in her throne, dressed in one of the dresses her mother had made for her not too long before she had fallen, she couldn't help but stare at him from across the room. He was standing alongside his brother, he dressed in a simple tux along with his lab coat. His head was down, she couldn't tell how he was feeling. She knew he was a hard worker in the lab as one of the royal scientists but his stance did not seem of his normal relaxed stature.

The sound of the first name being announced brought her attention away from him. A young monster approached her throne. He greeted himself to her and stated many other things he was required to before the next suitor was called up. The next was a human, to which she was surprised of. He was a rather handsome fellow and dressed like royalty himself. When he introduced himself as a prince from another kingdom it made more sense to her. He was there to combine kingdoms and families.

She really had no interested in combining royal families, let alone getting married to any of these people who had been picked out for her. But she sat and listened to them and tried to stay as professional as she could. Though she just couldn't help herself as she kept glancing in Sans' direction. She couldn't stop thinking about how she wanted to choose him over all these others that have stood and tried to prove themselves to her. Sans didn't need to prove anything to her, he was already perfect in every way. He was smart, kind, funny, and in her opinion, his looks didn't much matter but, he was absolutely beautiful to her.

She thought of how their lives together could have been, how they could have raised their children and ruled together. He would make the most wonderful king she thought. But it couldn't happen, he didn't want that, why would he? He has enough responsibility, why would he want more on top of that? Why would he want to marry her and become king? He wasn't ever one to put in much effort for things he didn't have a passion for. He loved science and his brother, those are the only two things he had ever really put in so much of his time and energy in. He had never shown any interest in being with her, and the fact that she was now to be queen was probably pushing him away even more.

She hadn't noticed the tears that started falling from her eyes as she looked at him. But when his eyes had shifted up and met hers, she almost broke down right then. His deep black sockets with wide white eye lights felt to have burned holes in her mind, he was trying to read her like he always could. She quickly stood from her seat, wiped away her tears and told the guards that she needed a break and to be left alone. She couldn't let Sans see how much this was killing her. As she quickly left the room she rushed out to the garden. It had started raining, but she didn't much care.

Rain mixed with tears on her face as she ran through her father's garden until she had finally reached a patch of golden flowers, buttercups, that she, Asgore and Toriel had first planted together when they settled here. She didn't know why they always made her feel a bit better but they did. Though this time, they did not.

The sight only brought more tears and sobs to her. Oh, how she wished they were here to help guide her. Her mother always knew what to say to her and was always there to comfort her and stop her mind from racing while her father would have been there to kiss her head and slow her breaths. She had lost her family and soon she would lose the one she truly loved as well. She sat and cried feeling hopeless and almost wanting to join her dead parents. But when a hand softly gripped her shoulder her head shot up in surprise.

"what are you doing out here sweetheart? your gonna catch a cold if you're not careful." Sans crouched down to wrap his lab coat around her shoulders. She quickly stood up and wrapped it closer around herself before turning away from him, still slightly weeping. Her dress was wet around her ankles from being dragged through puddles and her hair slightly clung to her face. She knew she looked awful and would have to change before she went back, but she did not expect to see anyone or have anyone see her like this, especially not Sans.

Why was he out here? Why was he trying to help her now? He had been so distant for the past few months, so why now? She felt him settle his hand on her upper arm. His touch made her sob harder, she tried holding them back but she couldn't. It was just too much as she let out another long sob. He turned her around and pulled her into his chest, he wrapped one arm around her back as the other went up to pet that back of her head.

He didn't say anything, he just let her cry on him. Soon she realized what she was doing and she pulled back from him. "I can't do this." She said in a low weak voice, turning away from him again. "sweetheart, what's wrong? what can't you do?" He moved in front of her and cupped her face. Why was he doing this? Why was he holding her like this? She had always wanted him to hold her like this, to comfort her like he used to when they were still close. Did he not know this was just making her feel worse?

"I... I don't want to do this. I don't want to marry any of those men." She told him while looking up in his eye lights. His features shifted from one of concern to a look of understanding. He was searching her face as she waited for a response. "why not?" He asked in a breathy deep tone. She wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth, but then again since she was being forced to marry anyway, this might be the only time she would ever have the chance.

"I am in love with someone. Someone who probably doesn't love me back, and I can't bring myself to let them go." She brought her hand up to cup his cheekbone. He did not say anything, he just looked into her eyes seem to be searching for something. She was about to say something else but he cut her off by leaning into her and connecting his teeth with her lips.

His action took her by surprise but she deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck, his hands fell down to her waist and pulled her closer making their bodies flush. Many thoughts and emotions were running through her mind as their lips danced. Her heartbeat was speeding up as pure joy and love felt to be pumping through her whole body creating butterflies in her stomach, her mind is clouded with nothing but the sensation of him against her body and their lips were pressed together.

When he had pulled back out of the kiss he spoke again. "i'm sorry you had to wait this long for me to really realize it, but i love you. i love you so much that words can't even describe it. at first, I didn't know what it was that made me want to constantly be around you, when i realized it was love, yes it kind of freaked me out. love can make you the most powerful person in the world or the most confused soul in the world. i tried to distance myself after that in fear that it would destroy you, i knew you needed to be strong and i couldn't bring myself to hurt you with my confession. but when you looked at me earlier i knew you felt the same way i do, love is when you like someone so much you allow them all control over you, it makes you vulnerable. but i love you more than anything and i know i am willing to go through all the pain and all the pleasure, i can get through anything as long as i'm with you."

She felt as if the world was finally getting brighter around her, the rain had come to a stop and she heard the singing of birds in the trees. As a smile grew on her face, she started to laugh lightly as she responded. "I love you too, Sans!" She pulled him back into another kiss as she felt a genuine smile come across his teeth. He again, pulled back leaving her sad for the loss of her lips on him, but when he dropped down one knee she felt as if her heart had almost stopped. "y/m Dreemurr, would you make this bag of bones the happiest being in all the multiverse?" 

"Oh, Sans. Yes, yes a million times yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave me some constructive criticism!
> 
> Follow my [Tumblr](https://lavakenn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
